This is How I Write Those Stories
by Mikurira
Summary: Kehidupan sang author dalam membuat cerita-cerita fanfiction miliknya. May contain spoiler for her stories. New Chapter 2: "New Project and Wow! Some Review!"
1. Chapter 1

Kehidupan author dalam membuat cerita-cerita.

Contain SPOILER for my own story. Happy reading!

* * *

This is How I Write Those Stories

Chapter 1: Kisah Dibalik Pembuatan _Stalker and Cat _[Naruto] Chapter 3

* * *

.

.

Malam itu, waktu telah menunjukkan waktu sekitar pukul 10 malam. Terlihat sesosok perempuan berambut hitam-sebahu-lebih yang tengah duduk di depan komputer pribadi miliknya sambil tersenyum. Tangannya dengan cepat bergerak menekan tombol pada keyboard dan merangkai kata dalam tulisan di dalam komputer miliknya tersebut.

"Huaaaah~!" perempuan bernama Mikurira itu merebahkan badannya sambil kemudian menatap kearah sesosok lelaki yang tak kunjung pulang malam itu. Lelaki itu duduk di ranjang gadis itu sambil membaca komik-komik dari rak komik yang dimiliki Mikurira, "Shu-kun, kamu masih disini? _Sasuga..._" ucap perempuan tersebut kembali menatap ke layar monitornya dan menulis kembali tanpa peduli apa yang dilakukan lelaki di belakangnya tersebut.

Lelaki yang bernama Shoose atau akrab dipanggil Shuzu oleh Mikurira itu kemudian menutup komik miliknya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Mikurira. Diraihnya sebuah kursi hijau yang tersedia disana dan duduk di sebelah Mikurira hanya untuk menatap apa yang perempuan itu kerjakan.

"Bikin cerita apa?" tanya Shuzu menatap kearah layar sebelum Mikurira akhirnya me-_minimize _microsoft word miliknya, "Eeeh? Mikuchan..." Shuzu menarik mouse hitam itu dan membuka kembali microsoft word itu.

Miku dengan sigap mengambil kembali dan me _-minimize-_nya kembali. Perempuan itu tak berkata dan hanya menatap kearah Shuzu tanpa berkata apapun, "jangan ganggu, pulang sana!" usirnya menopang dagunya dan menatap lelaki yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya itu.

"Aku ingin baca," ujarnya menatap Mikurira, "setelah baca aku akan pulang," lanjutnya lagi memberi iming-iming pada gadis berumur 17 tahun tersebut.

"_BL_ nggak papa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"_BL_?" Shuzu terdiam sejenak, "Kau bikin cerita _BL_?!" Shuzu mengoyak tubuh Miku dengan tatapan ganas.

"Tuh kan..." Miku menyuruh Shuzu untuk mengentikan hal yang dilakukannya, "reaksimu pasti begitu, jadi sudah sana pulang," ucap Miku kembali membuka microsoft word miliknya dan membiarkan Shuzu dalam keadaan diam tanpa berkata. Namun apa dikata, lelaki itu tampaknya tetap bersikukuh untuk duduk disana dan memperhatikan Mikurira juga tulisan yang diketiknya.

"_Stalker and Cat... Sai... hmmm_..." Shuzu terdiam menatap tulisan yang diketik oleh Mikurira. Hening sejenak membuat keduanya fokus dalam pikiran masing-masing, Mikurira menulis cerita dan Shuzu membacanya.

_Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sai..._

"Erm..." Shuzu melirik kearah perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Mikurira menatap lelaki itu sejenak dan kembali menulis ceritanya. Shuzu dengan perasaan antara ingin melanjutkan membaca dan menghentikan perempuan yang disukainya untuk berhenti menulis cerita _BL_ akhirnya tidak bisa berkutik dan berakhir kembali membaca tulisan tersebut.

_...Sai pun mendorong tubuh Naruto ke ranjang sambil menahan kedua tangannya._

"Mikuchan..." Shuzu benar-benar tidak habis pikir kalau perempuan disebelahnya berani menulis hal _pervert_ seperti itu. Mata Shuzu kembali menatap kearah layar dan membaca lanjutan dari cerita tersebut yang bahkan dia sendiri sudah tahu kalau cerita ini akan dibawa kearah mana.

_ Kemudian Naruto merasakan adanya sentuhan-..._

"Eeh! Jangan di _enter _dulu! Aku belum membaca semua!" ucap Shuzu menatap Mikurira hanya untuk membuat anak itu tahu kalau Shuzu benar-benar sedang membaca cerita miliknya.

"Heee, dibaca juga ya, hahaha" tawa gadis itu mengembalikan _cursor _pada cerita sebelumnya.

_Kemudian Naruto merasakan adanya sentuhan panas di bibirnya, itu tidak lain adalah milik Sai. Ia mencium Naruto dengan lembutnya._

"EEEEEE?!" ia terkaget saat membacanya, meskipun ia tahu kalau akan berakhir seperti itu, "Na-Naruto bukannya c-cowo ya?! C-ciuman sama Sai?!"

PLAK!

"Jangan spoiler bodoh," Mikurira memukul wajah lelaki di sebelahnya dengan telapak tangannya, "sudah kubilang, tidak usah dibaca kalau tidak kuat..." ucap Miku menghela nafas kemudian berdiri, "ayo aku antar sampai luar," ucap Mikurira secara halus mengusir lelaki itu pergi.

Shuzu berdiri dan menatap kearah Mikurira dan menepuk kepala perempuan itu, "j-jangan suruh aku jadi _homo _ya..." ucapnya dengan wajah agak sedikit terpaksa tapi mencoba untuk tersenyum pada Mikurira, membuat perempuan itu hanya ingin tertawa menatapnya.

"Hahahaha, mana mungkin, bodoh," tawa Mikurira memeluk Shuzu, "sampai jumpa besok, jangan lupa baca cerita _Behind Your Smile_ di _flashdisk_ ya, itu cukup twist ceritanya," ujar perempuan itu memberitahu.

"Yaa yaa," Shuzu keluar dari pintu kamar apertemen milik Miku dan memakai sepatunya, "Jangan tidur larut, besok kau masih sekolah kan? Jadi sebaiknya-... tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya menatap perempuan di depannya tengah memakai jaket dan ikut memakai sepatu di sebelahnya.

"Apa? Mengantarmu laah" ujar Mikurira menatap kearah Shuzu, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum saja.

"Tidak usah, sudah malam juga, tidak baik untuk perempuan 17 tahun sepertimu," ujarnya menepuk kepala Mikurira, "sampai besok," ujarnya mencium kening perempuan itu dan kemudian pergi.

Mikurira hanya terdiam sambil masih memegangi keningnya, "astaga, hari ini fix harus bikin cerita juga tentang Shu-kun.." ujarnya kemudian menutup pintu dan kembali duduk di kursinya, bersiap melanjutkan cerita-cerita fiksi-nya dalam fanfiction . net

.

.

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

Shoose : Akhirnya berhasil dibikin ya

Me : Ya, ada masalah, _sir_?

Shoose : hmm... setidaknya lebih baik daripada cerita _BL_

Me : ...(menelepon seseorang) Halo Akashi? Bisa datang sekarang? Ya, Shu-kun minta dihajar...

Shoose : E-... eeh...?

Me : Yaa, sampai nanti... aku mencintaimu (menutup telepon) nah, sampai mana tadi kita?

Shoose : erm...

Me : _problem with BL?_

Shoose : _no._

Akashi : (datang tiba-tiba) Shoose-san, apa yang kau lakukan pada Mikurira?

Shoose : t-tidak melakukan apa-apa kok

Akashi : apa yang kau lakukan di apartemennya?

Shoose : e-eh...

Akashi : _she's mine_, _know your place_.

Me : _Yeah, know your place_

Shoose : *kenapa selalu aku yang di bully? TAT*


	2. Chapter 2

Kehidupan author dalam membuat cerita-ceritanya.

Contain SPOILER for my own story. Happy Reading!

* * *

This is How I Write Those Stories

Chapter 2: New Project and Wow! Some Review!

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari yang cukup cerah dipagi hari. Minggu, merupakan hari yang paling ditunggu Mikurira, gadis berumur 17 tahun ini. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menonton dan bermain dengan komputernya, atau mungkin bermain game online Osu! atau game-game mmorpg yang ia sukai. Sesekali dirinya hanya tidur seharian, atau benar-benar pergi seharian untuk bersenang-senang pada hari tersebut. Memang benar, hari Minggu adalah hari yang selalu membuatnya merasa senang, tapi juga kesal karena besok ia harus kembali ke sekolah.

Ya, memang benar ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di depan komputer hari itu. Karena itulah tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya untuk merasa bosan dengan sekelilingnya. Membuat gadis itu segera keluar dari apartemennya dan mengetuk pintu apartemen tetangganya yang merupakan seorang _kohai _(adik kelas) yang tinggal di sebelah kamarnya. Namanya Dandi, oh, _well_, memang Indonesia sekali.

"Dandi, minta film dong!" ucapnya mengetuk apartemen berhuruf G tersebut. Dengan baju warna hijau menghiasi tubuhnya, lelaki bernama Dandi itu keluar dari apartemennya sambil memberikan Mikurira sebuah hardisk eksternal berlapis balutan warna merah dengan kabel usb terjuntai keluar dari tempatnya itu.

Mikurira hanya tersenyum dan masuk kembali ke kamarnya dan mulai mengutak-atik isi hardisk itu. Berharap menemukan sebuah file aneh atau bagus, nampaknya menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa ia mendengus kesal karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang diharapkannya. Wajahnya nampak kesal dan gerakan tangannya segera membuka folder bertuliskan _'film' _yang memunculkan segala jenis film disana.

_Harry Potter…_

Senyuman tersungging di bibir perempuan tersebut dan segera meng-_copy _file yang ada didalamnya. Tidak sampai 5 menit, file tersebut sudah berada di data komputer miliknya.

…

* * *

…

"Miku-chaaan~" Shoose masuk ke dalam apartemen perempuan tersebut dan kaget ketika mendapati perempuan itu tengah terduduk memakai headphone miliknya sambil tersenyum bahagia, "apa yang kau tonton-… ah, Harry Potter? Bukannya sudah lama ya?" tanya Shoose mendekat perempuan tersebut.

"Sssh!" perempuan itu menatap Shoose dan menyuruhnya diam.

"Ini kan Prisoner of Azkaban, yang ketiga kan?" tanya Shoose menarik kursi hijau kosong yang ada di sebelah Mikurira dan duduk disana.

Keduanya terdiam hanya untuk menonton film yang ada di layar monitor _LG _yang dipakai Mikurira. Tak bergeming sedikitpun, Shoose akhirnya memutuskan untuk menarik headphone tersebut dari kepala Mikurira dan menyembunyikannya dibalik punggungnya.

"Aku juga mau dengar," ucap Shoose sama sekali seperti tidak merengek namun seperti mengejek kearah Mikurira yang geram menatapnya, "kenapa sih segitunya Miku?" tanya Shoose mengembalikan headphone tersebut sebelum akhirnya disambar oleh pemiliknya.

"Lagi bikin project, ssh,"

"Project apa?"

"Pembunuhan dirimu,"

"Heee,"

Mikurira menatap lelaki yang kembali duduk disebelahnya, "_well, _tiba-tiba ingin bikin Harry x Malfoy, oh! Dan aku ingin survey, menurutmu, Harry dan Malfoy siapa seme?" tanya Mikurira mem-_pause _film tersebut dan menatap kearah lelaki disampingnya yang nampak bingung.

"Seme?"

"Diatas, yang melakukan... kamu mengertikan?" Mikurira menatap Shoose yang kini berwajah tak enak hati. Bagaimana tidak? Ia bahkan tahu apa yang perempuan itu katakan, ia tahu, ia mengerti, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa merelakkan dirinya untuk membiarkan dirinya merimajinasi dengan kata-kata Mikurira barusan.

"Agh…! Harry," ucapnya kesal dan ragu bercampur aduk kemudian menatap Mikurira dengan kesal. Sebaliknya sebuah senyuman lebar terlihat di wajah perempuan di depannya. Tangan gadis itupun menyentuh pundak Shoose tanpa ragu dan menepuknya berkali kali.

"Ya! Aku juga pikir begitu!" ucapnya senang kemudian kembali mengalihkan matanya kearah monitor dan segera membuka _fanfiction _._ net. _Membuat lelaki di sebelahnya terheran dan ikut menatap layar monitor tersebut. Terlihatlah tampilan halaman depan situs tersebut dengan tulisan Mikurira dan Logout di ujung kanan atasnya.

"Kamu…. Nggak akan bikin cerita _BL _kan…?" tanya Shoose menatap gadis tersebut.

"Ha? Yang benar saja, _BL _dan _gore _itu sudah jadi makananku tahu," senyum Mikurira kemudian mengklik '_books'_ dan mencari fanfiction di sana dengan menyortirnya dari terfavorit. Ada. Tertulis judulnya _Bond_ yang dikarang oleh _Anna Fugazzi _dengan jumlah 22 chapter dan pemeran utama tentu saja Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy,

"Astaga…" Shoose menepuk keningnya dan menghela nafas menatap perempuan di sebelahnya. Miclyra hanya tersenyum menatap kearah cerita yang ditemukannya, sebelum akhirnya menggerakkan mouse-komputer miliknya untuk mengklik icon nama miliknya.

"WAW!" teriaknya senang menatap kearah ceritanya, "lihat cerita _behind-your-smile _sampai 1.3k pembaca!" ucapnya mengoyak tubuh Shoose senang, "dan… reviews di cerita _I want to be with you_! Astaga Shoose! Ini keren!"

"Yayaya, tenangkan dulu dirimu," ucap Shoose melepaskan cengkraman tangan Mikurira dari kerah bajunya, "aku sudah baca behind-behind itu, dan _well,_ aku tahu kalau kau akan men _-twist_-nya seperti itu, hah, benar-benar dirimu," ucap Shoose menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal tersebut.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Ya, dan kau sekarang berniat membuat cerita Harry Potter padahal banyak cerita yang belum kau selesaikan? _Stalker and cat_? _I want to be with you_? Lalu cerita ini-…"

"Cerita ini memang akan selalu in-progress, bodoh,"

"Ya, jadi maksudku, _Admiring You_? Setidaknya selesaikan dulu salah satu diantara tiga itu. Lihat, review di cerita _I want to be with you_ saja sudah banyak, cepat buat!" ucap Shoose menepuk kepala Mikurira, "jangan lupa makan dan kerjakan pr-mu besok!" lanjut Shoose berjalan kearah pintu keluar apertemen gadis itu.

Mikurira hanya menatapnya diam sebelum sadar lelaki itu membuka pintu dan hendak pulang ke rumah, "kau kan baru saja datang…?" gumam gadis itu menatap kearah lelaki yang berada diambang pintu itu.

"Cuma mampir kok,"

". . . ."

Gadis itu kemudian kembali menatap kearha layar monitornya seraya merasa bahagia dengan adanya ide cemerlang yang mengalir dalam benaknya. Sesekali ia menatap kearah hasil karyanya hanya untuk membaca ulang dan mendapatkan _mood _yang sama dengan cerita tersebut.

"Yang mana yang harus kulanjutkan duluan?" gumamnya menatap kesal ke monitornya, "atau bikin project baru?" tanyanya lagi menghela nafas, "yah, nanti sajalah, aku mau tidur siang," ucap Mikurira beranjak dari kursinya dan tidur di kasurnya.

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

Me : Really, many thanks to Anna Fugazzi for the 'Bond' story, that really open my eyes (lol) Well, Thanks for the review in my stories and don't forget to keep up the progress of the stories in this story.

Shoose : right, girl. Now, write your _in-progress _stories.

Me : . . . . how dare you . . . . ordering me. . . .

Shoose : e-eh... /swt

Me : but fine, your advices and suggestions are true so... well I'll let you go this time

Shoose : T-thanks.

Me : well, i really did some surveys and _well,_ here's the vote. Harry(seme) and Malfoy(uke) are 13 votes. While Malfoy(seme) and Harry(uke) are 6 votes.

Shoose : well... thats... true... see...?

Me : what?

Shoose : urh.. nothing.. just... well, don't mind me.


End file.
